


I Will Protect You

by stillherewhileimgone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He is hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of abuse, my boy, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillherewhileimgone/pseuds/stillherewhileimgone
Summary: Yuri’s eyes snapped opened as he looked down on the ground to see his boyfriend’s coffee cup in pieces on the ground. He stood still, about to have a panic attack from this. That was the cup his sister made for him in second grade, it was really special. He has said many times, how could Yuri do this? What made him do this?“Yura?” he heard a voice call. His head snapped up and fear overtook his body when he saw Otabek in the kitchen entrance, looking between the mess and Yuri. “Are you okay? What happened?”





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri Plisketsy lost his father at a young age, and a year later, he started skating professionally. His father loved watching ice skaters, thinking ice skating was the most elegant and beautiful sport he has ever seen. When he heard that there was an ice skating program for boys, he jumped right on board, ready to make his father proud.

 

What little Yuri didn’t know is that the only reason his mother let him start and continue this sport was because of the money that it would bring in for her.

_ ~ _

_ Yuri has just started skating at the bigger ice rink with the most well-known ice skaters of Russia 2 weeks ago. He watched them and learned from a distance, adjusting things he did, making sure he could fix things he didn’t like. _

 

_ One day, his mother came and watched him practice. Yakov wanted him to try an Axel, and Yuri was honestly excited to learn an edge jump. Not that he would tell anyone that. _

 

_ He was skating around to warm up, and Yakov yelled at him to do the jump. Yuri took a deep breath. He sped up and when he was ready, dug the tip of his blade into the ice and jumped. However, he did not jump very high and he fell to the ground. He immediately got up shook it off.  _

 

_ As he made eye contact with his mom, he saw that she had a disappointed look on her face. He skated over to her to get a drink of water, and she said “Don’t become a disappointment, Yuri”. _

 

_ Yuri made sure he landed every jump from then on. _

_ ~ _

_ Yuri is now eleven-years-old, and his mother and him are eating together. _

 

_ “Yuri, will you go get me a drink?” she asked. Yuri nodded his head and got up from the table, heading into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and saw that his mom’s favorite cup was up higher than it usually is. He knew that his mom would be mad if he didn’t use her favorite cup, so he stood on his toes, reaching for the cup. _

 

_ He moved the cup along, inch by inch, until he could grab the cup. When he grabbed the cup, it slipped out of his hands. Yuri’s eyes widened as he tried catching the cup, but he was too slow. He watched as his mom’s favorite cup fell to the ground, shattering into pieces - some big, some to small to even collect to put the cup back together. _

 

_ Yuri’s mom came into the kitchen to see what had happened, and she was horrified to see the cup that her husband got her for their 7th anniversary on the ground, next to her son.  _

_ Yuri looked up in horror at her, afraid of what she would do. Yuri’s mom looked up from the mess, and glared at her son. _

 

_ “Clean it up.” Yuri nodded his head, and he went to get the dustpan and broom, but his mom stopped him. _

 

_ “With your hands.” Yuri’s eyes widened, but he did not question her. He got down on his hands and knees and started picking up the big pieces, then getting together as many little pieces as he could.  _

 

_ Minutes later, he got a cut on each hand, with a possible piece of glass in his left hand, but he had picked it all up. His mom came back into the kitchen just as he was throwing the last of it into the trash. She walked over and grabbed the little bit of hair he had, pulling it hard and leading him into another direction. _

 

_ “Ow! Mama, plea-” _

 

_ “Do not speak.” Yuri kept silent, except for the noises of pain he made when his mom pulled even harder on his hair. She opened the front door and pushed him out. Yuri turned around and gave her a pleading, sorry look. _

 

_ “Mama, please, I’m sorry! Don’t make me sleep outside!” The woman just frowned down on her child, no emotion showing. _

 

_ “You should have thought about that before you broke my cup.” Yuri was crying, still begging to sleep inside, that he was sorry, when his mom continued. “If you continue crying like this, the people around here are going to think you are a girl.” With that, she shut the door. Yuri looked around his front yard in fear. _

 

_ He walked to the side of the house, sitting down and curling up, trying to find a position that would keep him warm all night, as his mother didn’t give him anything but the clothes on his back to keep him warm. The tears have ceased, for he did not want the people here - especially the men - to think he was a girl. The stories that his mom has told him made it clear enough that he would get hurt. _

_ ~ _

_ Years later, same house, fourteen-year-old Yuri walks into his house, sore from practice and working longer than when practice ended. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get gold at the Grand Prix next year, so he had to work. _

 

_ When he entered the house, he was surprised to see his grandpa and mother laughing and talking in the living room. They both looked up as Yuri shut the front door, and his grandpa gave him a wide smile. _

 

_ “Ah, hello, Yurochka!” he cheered. Yuri nodded his head and took off his shoes, going over to talk with the two adults. _

 

_ “Why are you home so late?” asked his mother.  _

 

_ “Yakov wanted me to stay back and talk with Viktor more, getting skating tips.” _

 

_ “Why would you need skating tips?” she continued. _

 

_ “My performance wasn’t that great today, and Yakov was getting mad that I kept missing the landings to most of my jumps.” Yuri knew his mom was going to get mad hearing this, but he knew that with his grandpa here, he would be okay. _

 

_ He was praying to God that his grandpa was staying the night though. _

 

_ “That’s okay, Yuri! Everyone has off days. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Nikolai said with a smile. Yuri nodded and thanked him. He didn’t miss the look that his mom was giving him, though. _

 

_ An hour or two later, Nikolai stood up, stretching. “Well, it was nice seeing you two again. It is getting late, so I must be heading out.” Yuri mentally cursed while he stood up, giving his grandfather a hug.  _

 

_ They said their goodbye’s, and when the front door shut behind Nikolai, Yuri slowly turned back to his mom. As soon as he was able to see her, she slapped him across the face. _

 

_ “That’s for your horrible practice you apparently had,” she growled. Yuri hung his head in shame. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Mama…”  _

 

_ “Sorry? Sorry isn’t going to fix your mistakes, Yuri.” Yuri stayed silent, knowing that if he said anything, it would only get worse. His mother grabbed his hair and made him look her in the eyes. _

 

_ “If you become any more of a failure, you will sleep outside for the rest of your life. I don’t want someone who won’t pay money staying in my house.” With that, she left him alone. _

 

_ Yuri wondered what it was like to only get encouraging words from a loving mother would be like. _

_ ~ _

“I can’t believe you are moving here!” Yuri exclaimed. He was Skyping his boyfriend, Otabek, who was packing a bag. 

 

Months ago, Otabek told Yuri that he had a surprise for him, and Yuri would have never guessed it was moving to Russia so he could stay with Yuri. Otabek has already retired from ice skating, but Yuri isn’t afraid of him being dead weight and not paying bills - Otabek is the best DJ in all of Kazakhstan. 

 

Otabek chuckled. “ _ Yeah, neither can I. I never would have thought my mom was going to let me leave the house, let alone the country. _ ” Yuri rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“You’re twenty-one, Beka. She has no say in what you do anymore.” 

 

“ _ Legally. She is still my mom, so I feel like I still need to listen to her.”  _ Yuri pressed his lips in a straight line, but agreed nonetheless. They talked more and more, until it was finally getting late for Otabek.

 

“Go to bed, Beka. You need sleep.” Otabek rolled his eyes.

 

“ _ My flight isn’t until three,”  _ a yawn interrupted his sentence. “ _ I can stay up.” _ Yuri shook his head.

 

“We will see each other every morning we wake up. You can spend one night getting some actual sleep.” Otabek snickered once again, closing his eyes.

 

“ _ Alright, Yura. I will go to bed, but just because I love you.”  _ Yuri smiled.

 

“Good. Now get the fuck to sleep. Love you.”

 

“ _ Love you. G’night.”  _ Otabek hung up after that, leaving Yuri by himself. Yuri sighed and laid down in bed, looking around his room. He had to clean up some, making enough room for him and Otabek to share a room. The rest of the house didn’t have much, since it was just Yuri living there since he was eighteen. 

Yuri was honestly excited about Otabek coming and living with him. His house has felt so empty, and now the one person he loves and wants to be around more often than he can is going to live with him.

 

He sighs as he gets up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He should really get clean out his closet to Otabek has room for his clothes.

~

Otabek and Yuri are laying down on the couch, just relaxing and watching a movie. 

 

Yuri has the day off from practice and Otabek is taking a break from making remixes, so they decided they were going to watch  _ Moana.  _

 

“What if I was a demigod?” Yuri piped up randomly. Otabek rubbed his shoulder.

 

“You would be that one demigod that got mad at the Gods because not all the tigers loved you.” Yuri sat up, hitting Otabek’s chest and pouting.

  
  


“I am not  _ that  _ obsessed with tigers.” Otabek raised and eyebrow at him.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

 

“I will break up with you.” Otabek just started laughing, pulling Yuri back into his chest. Yuri did not go down without a fight, though. “Hey! Let me go! I’m mad at you!”

 

“No, you’re too adorable to let go.” Yuri growled and pushed at his chest, pretending to be angry.

 

“I will stab you with my knife shoes.”

 

“What have I said about calling them that?” Otabek asked, giving his lover a knowing look. Yuri huffed and turned his head away.

 

“Not too…” he mumbled like a little kid being scolded. Otabek nodded his head and placed a kiss on Yuri’s cheek. Yuri turned back and pouted. “You missed.” Otabek chuckled and kissed him on the lips. Yuri smiled as he kissed back. It didn’t get heated, but they did kiss for a while. Soft kisses are what Yuri lived for, and Otabek knew it.

 

There are two sides to Yuri: The tough side that he shows to the whole world, and the soft side that he only shows to his world, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

~

It is coming close to competition season, and Otabek is worried about his boyfriend. He is working so hard, staying at the rink and perfecting everything in his already perfect routine. Now, that wouldn’t normally worry Otabek - he knows that Yuri loves ice skating and he is a perfectionist if Otabek has ever seen one.

 

What is worrying Otabek is the fact that Yuri is leaving at six in the morning, and then not returning until eleven at night. He still eats and takes a shower, which takes away an hour of sleep time. Yuri is getting about five hours of sleep, and Otabek can tell it is taking a toll on him.

 

He has one day off each week of practice, and Otabek has to force Yuri to not go to the rink and to actually get some sleep. He has watched Yuri practice, and even though it is an amazing performance, Yuri is so tired that he can’t put any emotion into it. Otabek wants to talk to Yuri about it, but he knows that will bring up a fight and a fight will not make Yuri’s condition any better, so Otabek puts it off, just worrying from the sidelines. Then, it happened.

 

Otabek had the day off, so he went to the rink with Yuri to watch him practice. Yuri was doing his free skate, listening to the points Yakov and Lily were giving out, yelling at Yuuri and Viktor for being gross, and giving Otabek a kiss now and then; what usually happens when Otabek watched him at practice. 

 

However, he noticed Yuri dragging along. He wasn’t as angry as he usually was, he wasn’t as energetic while practicing. Yuri was over by the sidelines, staring off into space as he was drinking water.

 

“Yuri?” No response. Otabek sighed and called his name again, to which Yuri snapped his head in Otabek’s direction.   
  


“ _ Da*?” _ he asked. 

 

“I think you need to take a break. Not stop for the day, but a break. You look and sound super tired.” Yuri glared at his boyfriend, closing the lid to his water bottle.

 

“I’m fine, Beka. These idiots are just annoying.” Otabek nodded his head, even though he knew that Yuuri and Viktor were actually not being all lovey-dovey today, and everyone was pretty much focused on themselves. Again, it was an argument that Otabek wanted to avoid, knowing that wasn’t what is significant other needed in the moment. He gave Yuri a kiss before he skated back onto the ice, ready to get back to work. Otabek watched as he skated part of his routine, but then started slowing down. Eventually, he stopped and was just staring off into space again. Yakov was yelling at him to get back to work, and when he finally heard the command, he started skating again. Well, tried to.

 

As soon as he started moving, Otabek watched as his boyfriend’s eyes closed and he fell and hit the ground with a thud.

 

“Yuri!” he yelled, panicked. He watched as Yuuri skated over as quickly as he could to check on the Russian. Otabek tried running onto the ice, but Mila stopped him. He shook her off and ran around to the other side of the rink, where Viktor and Yuuri were pulling Yuri off the ice. As soon as Otabek got there, he grabbed Yuri away from the arms of his friends, placing his head on his lap. 

 

“What happened?!” yelled Yakov, running over with Lily, who had a medical kit.

 

“It looks like he fainted,” Yuuri commented. Lily checked on Yuri while Viktor was trying to calm Otabek down, informing him that Yuri is fine. 

 

After a few moments, Lily spoke. “Well, I don’t see any blood or cuts, but he does have a bruise, so we need to get him scanned for a concussion.” She stood up and addressed Otabek. “I need you to take him the doctors, then bring him home and make him sleep. I have a feeling he hasn’t been taking care of himself.” Otabek nodded his head, trying not to let himself feel guilty. Yuri need to go to the doctors, he could feel sorry for himself later.

 

Very carefully, Otabek picked Yuri up and followed Viktor, who had offered to drive them to where they needed to go, since he had brought his motorcycle.

~

Very slowly, Yuri’s eyes fluttered open. He groaned as he felt a headache right when he opened his eyes, and he felt sick. He rolled over and looked at the clock on their bedside table, which was the only thing he could see in the dark room that he recognized as his and Otabek’s room. 

 

On the clock, it said it was ten thirty at night. Yuri laid in bed for a few minutes, then sat up very slowly. He sat there for a few moments, making sure he wasn’t going to throw up, before getting up and leaving the room.

 

He squinted and groaned lowly at the bright hallway light, before leaving the room to go on a hunt for his boyfriend. When he found him, Otabek was sitting at the dining room table and mixing songs. Yuri walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, causing Otabek to jump and slightly turn, before he realised it was Yuri. He sighed and took his head phones off.

 

“Yura, you can’t scare me like that.” Yuri hummed and buried his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck.

 

“You would never hurt me.”

 

“If you scare me like that, I could.” Yuri shook his head and smirked when Otabek sighed in defeat. “What are you doing out of bed?” Otabek continued.

 

“I came looking for you.” He lifted his head. “By the way, why does my head hurt?” 

 

“You fainted while skating and hit your head on the ice.” Yuri tensed up.

 

“Do I have a concussion.” Otabek grabbed his fingers, kissing the knuckles to comfort Yuri

 

“No, thank God. But Yakov said you are going to take the next three days off to relax.” Yuri groaned in annoyance. He knew that his coach was only trying to take care of him, but with competition season coming up, he couldn’t risk missing days that he could spend practicing. Yuri felt Otabek kiss his hand again, squeezing it.

 

“You scared me, Yura. I thought you got seriously hurt.” Yuri looked down in shame.

 

“I’m sorry.” Otabek just hummed in acceptance, and they sat in silence as Otabek went back to mixing. “What are you doing, any way?”

 

“I am trying to make new remixes to play at the club. My boss said the customers really like the remixes I make, so he wants me to make more.” Yuri hummed in acknowledgement. 

 

He watched as Otabek worked hard, but he caught the yawns and attempts to blink enough times to stay awake. Yuri chuckled and placed a kiss on Otabek’s neck, standing up.

 

“I’m going to get you coffee.” Otabek turned around, giving him a worried look.

 

“You don’t have to, Yuri.” Yuri just shook his head and pecked his lips.   
  
“Of course I do. You are about to pass out,” Otabek opened his mouth to argue, but Yuri stopped him. “Beka, you may be tough, but I can tell when you are about to make the worst mix track because you can’t keep your eyes open. Let me do this one thing for you.” Otabek sighed in defeat, and Yuri smirked as he turned on his heels, going into the kitchen. 

 

Yuri grabbed Otabek’s favorite coffee mix, putting it into the Keurig, and looked around for his favorite coffee cup. He looked in the cupboards and frowned when he saw it higher up. Yes, he was a few inches taller than Otabek - it wasn’t even that noticeable - but this looks like Viktor came by and put it up higher because he had no idea where to place it. He sighed, jumping up onto the counter to grab the cup.

 

As he grabbed the cup and closed the cupboard without hitting himself, he jumped down and got a rush of dizziness. He felt like he was falling, so he grabbed his counter to support himself. Though, he forgot that he was holding Otabek’s cup, and was snapped back to reality when he heard shattering on the ground. 

 

Yuri’s eyes snapped opened as he looked down on the ground to see his boyfriend’s coffee cup in pieces on the ground. He stood still, about to have a panic attack from this. That was the cup his sister made for him in second grade, it was really special. He has said many times, how could Yuri do this? What made him do this?

  
“Yura?” he heard a voice call. His head snapped up and fear overtook his body when he saw Otabek in the kitchen entrance, looking between the mess and Yuri. “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

But Yuri wasn’t there. No, he was in the past, with his mom, when he broke her cup. Oh God, why does he keep messing up? Everything was hitting him at once - not being able to practice, breaking Otabek’s cup, the past - how was he supposed to handle this? All that was running through his mind was pain, cold, no please, let me in, it’s scary, I’ll pay, I promise,  _ I didn’t mean too, please- _

 

“Yura, please answer me.” A voice called Yuri back to reality. Otabek was worried as his boyfriend was staring at him in pure terror. Otabek took a step forward, but Yuri took two steps back to get away from him, shaking his head. His heart broke when he saw Yuri on the verge of tears, but he just wanted to know why was his love crying? Why was he scared?

 

“Yuri, please-” He took another step forward, but Yuri leaned against the counter, obviously worried that there was no way to escape. But from what?

 

“I-I’m sorry, please, I didn’t mean too-” Yuri shook his head, not wanting to be hurt. It’s not his fault, he got dizzy. Or was it his fault? He didn’t know, he just didn’t want to go outside. “Please, I really didn’t mean to.”

 

“Yuri, I need you to calm down. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Otabek spoke in a soft, soothing voice, trying not to give his boyfriend a heart attack. Otabek cautiously took another step forward, reaching his hand out. Yuri flinched and turned his head away, the tears falling.

 

Yuri was sobbing backing away from Otabek as much as possible. He was apologizing profusely, saying “sorry” and “let me stay”, but why?

 

“I-I-I’ll clean it up, I promise.” he sobbed. “I can g-get you a n-new one, but please, don’t leave me outside!” Otabek’s eyes widened at the words coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. Leave him outside, what does he mean? Why would he do that?

 

“Yura, my love, please, look at me.” It took a few moments of silence before Yuri actually turned towards Otabek. Tears were streaming down his face and he was hiccuping, he looked so  _ broken.  _ Otabek just opened his arms and held them there, showing that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

 

“Come here,   _ мысықтың баласы**.”  _ Yuri stared at him for a few moments, before running into Otabek’s arm. He curled up and started sobbing loudly. Otabek wrapped his arms around him and hushed him, rubbing his back and letting him cry. As soon as Yuri calmed down, Otabek finally spoke.

 

“Yura, what’s wrong?” Yuri sniffed and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, remind himself that it isn’t his mom, it’s Otabek. It’s Beka, Beka won’t hurt him. He loves him, only him. No pain, no cold, it’s okay-

 

“I-I broke your f-favori-ite cup, and- and.” He started sobbing before he could finish, and Otabek let him.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Yura. It’s not your fault, it’s okay.” It was about 5 minutes before Yuri calmed down enough to talk. Once he did, Otabek asked, with great caution, “Are you okay?”

 

That was it. The flood gates opened wide, and it all came out. Yuri told Otabek about this father, his mom, staying outside, being abused,  _ everything.  _

 

“M-my mom said that I-I had to make the money to feed the us. Sh-she would get mad and hit me when I d-didn’t land jumps, or do bad in practice. It was all up to me, and i-if I messed u-up, sh-she would hit me and m-make me slee-eep outside.” Otabek listened and comforted his boyfriend, and was he  _ pissed.  _ How could someone do that to a soul as sweet as Yuri? He didn’t deserve that, he shouldn’t be the main reason why the household has money. 

 

“Yuri,” he started. “Is that why you have been overworking yourself?” Yuri nodded his head.

 

“I-I know you and I work together to m-make money, bu-ut I still didn’t want to make you angry, s-so I made sure everything was perfect.” Otabek just hugged him, making sure he knew that he was loved. 

 

They spent half an hour on the kitchen floor, with Otabek calming Yuri down. Eventually, they got up and decided it was time to go to bed. 

 

As they laid down in the dark, Yuri laid facing Otabek while Otabek held Yuri close.

  
“I love you.” Otabek said, placing a kiss on Yuri’s scalp. Yuri didn’t say anything, but how much he was curled into Otabek was answer enough for him.

 


	2. Otabek Meets Yuri's Mom

The Grand Prix was coming closer, and Yuri was working hard, though not as long he would like too. Ever since the incident with him not getting enough sleep and pushing himself too hard, Otabek put him on a practice schedule.

 

Yuri was only allowed to practice from eight to six o’clock; he is not allowed to go over that time unless he can convince Otabek he needs it. 

 

Yuri has heard many people - mainly junior skaters - say that Otabek was controlling Yuri’s life, which pissed Yuri off. Otabek didn’t control any other part of his life except practice, and that is because he is worried. 

 

“Are you mad at me?” Otabek questioned one day when they were laying in bed. Yuri lifted his head up off of Otabek’s chest, giving him a confused look. 

 

“No. Why?”

 

“‘Cause I became strict.”

 

“You mean on my practice?” Otabek said nothing. Yuri sighed and sat up all the way. “Where did you hear that?” Again, Otabek had no answer. 

 

“No, I’m not mad at you Beka.” He grabbed Otabek’s hand at an attempt to comfort him. For Yuri, the only thing he would admit he was bad at was comforting people, so he just hoped that the thing that helped comfort him would work for his boyfriend. “You are worried about me, and with good fucking reason.” Otabek pressed his lips together in a straight line.

 

“But…”

 

“Beka, if you are worried about being controlling or some stupid shit like that, you aren’t. I’m to stubborn to be in a controlling relationship.” Otabek snorted at the remark.

 

“I honestly don’t think you’re that hard to control.” Yuri went over what he said a few times, before his face bloomed red. He hit his chest, causing Otabek to start laughing.

 

“Shut up!” he yelled. Otabek just laughed more, grabbing Yuri and pulling him back down. It was about five minutes of Yuri cursing and trying to get out of Otabek’s grasp, before they calmed down and were silent again. Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri on the forehead.

 

“Thank you, Yura.”

“Whatever, you fucking pervert.”

 

And that was two weeks ago. Yuri knew that Otabek had been worried about it, but when confronted by Viktor - who had the same issue with Kastudon - he was able to calm down a bit. Otabek still focused on his DJing job, and was not always able to be at every single practice, so it was up to Yakov and everyone else at the rink to make sure Yuri stopped on time.

 

It’s not like there was some sort of punishment if he went over. No, he learned that hard way. One day, he was so focused on trying to get his jumps correct that he was an hour late. He was getting a drink of water when he checked his phone, and he spit out his water and ran to get home once he saw the time.

 

Once Yuri got home, out of breath and dying on the inside, he bursted into the apartment and almost ran into Otabek. 

 

“Woah, Yuri!” Otabek exclaimed in a startled tone. “Slow down! Are you okay?” Yuri was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he heaved. Yuri stood up once he was able to breathe properly again. “I was practicing my jobs, and I was ignoring Yakov yelling at me, which I guess I shouldn’t have because it was time for me to fucking stop, but I wanted to land the jump. I’m-” Otabek cut off his ranting and pulled him into a hug. Yuri just hugged him back and silently thanked Otabek for not freaking out.

 

Today was one of the rare days that Otabek got to go to practice with Yuri. He was sitting down on the bleachers, listening to songs on Pandora, looking for songs that he can edit or mash together. Everyone was minding their own business, working hard on whatever they were doing, when someone walked in the doors.

 

A lady who was in about her 40’s, with a long coat and sunglasses. She had blond hair that was in a brain over one shoulder, and she looked around. Viktor and Yakov looked up as she walked closer to them.

 

“Hello!” Viktor said in a cheerful tone. The lady sent him a kind smile. 

 

“Hello, Viktor! I heard you got married!” said the lady. Viktor went on a rant about how precious Yuuri was, and Yakov watched with worry.  The commotion made Yuuri skate over to see what his husband was going on about, and everyone else watched.

 

Otabek looked up from his notebook to see the group of people in front of him. He took off his headphones, looking around for Yuri. When he made eye contact with him, Yuri showed he was just as confused.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked once he skated over. Otabek just shrugged his shoulders. They watched the group open up and Otabek could finally see the woman who Viktor had been so excited to talk too. She saw Otabek and Yuri and gave a smile.

 

“Yuri!” she said in a happy tone. Otabek could feel Yuri stiffen up next to him, which worried him greatly.  Everyone waited for Yuri to answer, but yet, none came.

 

“Yuri?” she tried again. That seemed to shake it out of him, because he finally replied.

 

“Hi mom…” he trailed off. 

 

It was Otabek’s turn to stiffen up. What was she doing here? Didn’t Yuri say that she didn’t come here anymore? They don’t talk? That would explain Yuri’s confusing when she got here. But why is she here? Otabek didn’t think she actually loved her son, if she was so willing to abuse him and make him sleep outside like a dog. 

 

“Oh, how you’ve grown!” she said. That was when she acknowledged Otabek. “Who is this fine, young man?”

 

“That’s Otabek, my bo- best friend. My best friend.” Yuri stumbled to cover up the fact that he almost said boyfriend, and that hurt Otabek. Though, he realised that maybe there were some things he didn’t tell Otabek about. 

 

Yuri and his mom talked a bit more, with Otabek watching. Everyone else went back to what they were doing, glancing over ever once in awhile, except for Yakov. He was watching the exchange. Otabek didn’t know why, but he didn’t question, guessing that Yakov knew about Yuri’s mom.

 

“Your hair has grown so long!” Yuri’s mom stretched her hand out to touch Yuri’s hair. In an instant, Otabek stepped in between Yuri and his mom, pushing her hand away with a stern and threatening look in his eyes. Everyone was silent. Yuri’s mom had a startled look, and Otabek looked around to see that everyone had similar looks - startled, surprised, confused.

 

“Otabek?” Yuri questioned. He looked back towards his boyfriend, then looked back towards his mom, lowering his hand.

“I’m sorry.” Yuri’s mom smiled at him.

 

“It’s okay.” Otabek nodded his head, but he didn’t move away from in between the pair. Otabek reached back and grabbed Yuri’s hand, squeezing it. He felt much better when he felt Yuri squeeze back.

 

“Otabek, I think you can move-” Yuuri started, but Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. It was silent for a few moments as no one knew what to do. 

 

“Well, I hate to cut this short, but I really must be going.” Yuri’s mom said, turning and leaving. Everyone watched her leave, and as soon as she left the building, they all turned towards Otabek and Yuri.

 

“What was that, Otabek?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“None of your business, Katsudon,” Yuri growled. 

 

“Yurio, I don’t think it is your place to talk for Otabek,” Viktor sang.

 

“Shut the fuck up, old man!” he yelled. With that, he took off his skates and threw on his shoes. “Otabek and I are leaving. I don’t feel well.” Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and pulled him out of the rink.

~

Once they got home, Yuri slammed the front door shut and went into their room. Otabek sighed and sat down on the couch, putting his fingers through his hair.   He fucked up, he is sure of it. Yuri’s mom wasn’t posing any danger towards him, and Otabek just stepped between them with no warning whatsoever. 

 

Otabek was surprised to hear footsteps coming back down the hallway. He looked up, nearly having a heart attack when he saw Yuri standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Otabek sighed and leaned back, looking Yuri in the eyes.

 

“Yura, I’m sorry. Really, I don’t know-” Otabek tried apologizing, but he was interrupted by Yuri climbing onto his lap, burying his face in Otabek’s neck and hugging him tightly. 

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. Otabek blinked in confusion, but hugged Yuri back anyway.

 

“Why are you saying thank you, Yura?” Yuri sighed and hugged him tighter.

 

“For stepping between my mom and I. I don’t know how I would have reacted if she touched my hair or something…” he trailed off. Otabek just rubbed his back as they sat in silence, and Yuri was grateful for that.

~

“Why do I have to go without you?” Yuri complained. Otabek sighed from his spot in the dining room.

 

“Because I have to work in a few hours, so I want to sleep.” Yuri grumbled as he put on his shoes, cursing the night shift that Otabek thought was a good idea to do. 

 

“I don’t want to go sit in a house with those two idiots being all lovey-dovey! It’s fucking gross.” Yuri put on his coat in an angry way. 

 

Otabek walked out of the dining room and walked over to Yuri, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist and placing his head in the crook of his shoulder. “I can call someone to cover my shift if you really want me to go.” Yuri sighed and hugged Otabek back

 

“No, you need to go to work. We won’t be able to eat any other way.” Otabek chuckled and placed a kiss on Yuri’s neck before pulling back.

 

“Alright, you should go.” Yuri nodded his head, and with one last kiss goodbye, Yuri left for the night.

~

When he got to the Nikiforov-Katsudon house, he didn’t wait for someone to let him in. They practically treated him like a son anyway, talking to Otabek and making sure he is okay and stuff. All the things Yuri was sure normal parents did for their kids. 

 

After the front door was open, Yuri regretted not taking up Otabek’s offer to come with him as two pairs of eyes turned towards him.

 

“Ah, Yuri! You’re here!” Viktor cheered. Yuri didn’t say anything, just kept eye contact with a guest he didn’t think was going to be here - his mother.

 

“Yuri! Great to see you again,” she said with the brightest smile. How was it not fake? It looked so genuine, like she was the nicest woman in the world.

 

“H-Hi, mom.” Yuri cursed himself for stuttering. He never let anyone know that she hurt her, except for Otabek, but how could he not tell his own boyfriend?

 

“Your mom got a hold of me, saying she wanted to talk to you since she hasn’t seen you in a while.” 

 

_ Damn it Viktor,  _ Yuri thought.  _ There was a fucking reason I haven’t seen her in months, and that’s the fact that she is a bitch. _

 

“I heard you have been doing so well! It’s been how many months?” Yuri shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I haven’t been keeping track.”

 

“I guess you haven’t been like other children, even when you were born.” She turned towards Viktor with a warm smile. “He was the nicest child. He would offer to help me do things and was the most pleasant child to have around.”

 

“Where did that go?” Her and Viktor laugh at the joke while Yuri takes off his shoes.

 

What is up with his mom? Why is she so nice? She wasn’t this nice after his dad died. She hasn’t glared at him, or done anything mean to him. Was… was Yuri making up things from his past?

 

Yuri shook his head. No, that can’t be possible. He wouldn’t have a panic attack for breaking his boyfriend’s cup if he made up those past expierences.

 

“Well, I’m going to help Yuri with dinner. You two go ahead and catch up!” With that, Viktor left to go help his husband. It was silent for a for a few moments, the both of them having nothing to say. Finally, Yuri spoke.

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“I want to see how you are doing,” she said with that same, bright smile.

 

“Cut the shit,” Yuri snapped. “You didn’t give a shit about me before I moved out, you can’t just walk up in here and act like you are a perfect fucking mom, when you and I both know that you are a piece of shit.” There, he said it. What he has wanted to say since he was old enough to know what those words are. When he knew that what his mom was doing was illegal and she should be locked up in a slammer. Yuri’s mom pressed her lips in a line, fire burning in her eyes.

 

“You don’t understand why I did that stuff.” 

 

“Then tell me!” he snapped. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. “Tell me why you sent your fucking son into the dark to sleep, with nothing but the clothes on his back.” He took a step closer to her.

 

“Tell me why you would grab my hair and pull it, yanking me around like a handbag. Tell me why my passion became a job by the time I was thirteen. Tell me why I had a panic attack from dropping a fucking  _ cup _ . Tell me why  _ you _ have fucked me up so  _ fucking  _  much that I can’t stop myself from over working myself because I have this  _ constant fucking fear of being punished _ .” Yuri was breathing hard by the end of his rant. Everything from years of fear and stress has come out after months of not seeing his mom. But after Yuri closed his mouth, the mom he knows and ‘loves’ came out.

 

“You listen here you ungrateful shit,” she snapped. “I have done so much for you and all you have done is complain. Whatever problems you have now is your fault. Yu wouldn’t even be here or with your boyfriend if it wasn’t for me.” She sneered. “And a boyfriend? I didn’t think you could get more girly, but here you are.” 

 

“Girly?” Yuri snapped. “This ‘girly’ boy is the only reason you have a roof over you head and food on your table. You think you are so powerful, but in reality, you are just a weak ass bitch.” That seem to be the last straw. Yuri’s mom stepped forward and raised her hand. Yuri saw this and his eyes widened. As the hand came down, Yuri turned away and waited for the pain that would be oh so familar.

 

But it never came.

 

After a few moments, Yuri looked up to see Otabek in front of him, holding his arm up as a sheild against the weapon. Yuri’s mom looked just as suprised as Yuri did.

 

“Otabek?” Yuri asked in a quiet voice. He didn’t heard Otabek come in, nor did he think Otabek would even be here. Why is he here?

 

Otabek didn’t answer Yuri, or even look at him. He just kept his head straight with a fury that one could only explain as a mother cat protecting her kit.

 

“I think you need to leave.” He spoke with a tone of voice that left no room to argue. Otabek realsed her hand and she took it away, rubbing her wrist where Otabek held is just a little to tightly. She looked like she wanted to argue, but that is when Yuuri and Viktor came in.

 

“I would appreaciate if you left our home now, please.” Yuri said in a sweet, but stern voice. Yuri’s mom huffed and grabbed her bag, walked past Yuri and Otabek. Otabek stood between them at all times, never taking his eyes off her till she left. 

 

“Otabek?” No asnwer, he kept his eyes on the door. Yuri turned towards Viktor and Yuuri for 

 

Yuri sighed and turned back towards his boyfriend, grabbing his hand. Otabek turned around to help, and they motioned for him to grab Otabek, then they left. face Yuri, and it startled him with how much emotion was in his eyes. He looked afraid, angry, happy, and worried all at once. Maybe some other things, but Yuri couldn’t pick those out emotions.

 

“Otabek, it’s okay.” Otabek nodded his head and pulled Yuri into a hug.

 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“I’m sorry.” Yuri gave him a confused look.

 

“I just…” He never finished his sentence, and Yuri allowed him to just say silent. They stood in the living room for a bit before Yuri spoke up again.

 

“Why are you not at work?” Otabek pulled back enough so he could look at Yuri, but he didn’t let go.

 

“Yuuri messaged me saying your mom was here. He didn’t know how would feel, and it looks like his judgement was correct.” Yuri nodded his head and hugged Otabek again.

 

“Thank you.” Otabek kissed the top of his head as silent praise.

 

Yuri knew for sure that Otabek would protect him from anything, and he knew that there was no reason to be afraid of his mother anymore. If she ever pops up again, Otabek will be his prince and scare her off.

 

Yuri just chuckled at his thought as Viktor and Yuuri called them for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done! I was going to post this before I went to bed, but my computer started being shit, so the next morning is alright! This took a while because getting in the mood to write is difficult, BUT HERE YOU GO! ENJOY YOUR OTABEK AND YURIO. :DDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to continue this but now I kinda feel like it was dragging on. If you really want to read a short part where Otabek gets meets Yuri’s mom, then please tell me. Other than that, it is 3 in the morning and I am tired and happy with this result but not with myself so we should send me to bed before depression hits. GOOD NIGHT AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY 11 PAGE ONE-SHOT HOLY SHIT.  
> *Da (Russian)- Yes  
> **мысықтың баласы (Kazakh)- Kitten


End file.
